The Haunted Forest
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: Aku hanya mengalihkan sebentar saja pandanganku dari kakakku dan dia telah menghilang. aku sendirian di sini, di tengah hutan yang gelap, sepi, dan... berhantu! Read and Review? warning: sho-ai!


**Author Note**: lol! Another Yaoi + lime fic! (kagak berani bilang Lemon soalnya ga asam! –slap!-) :3 aku sangat merindukannya! -plak!- XDDDD  
>Happy Halloween, guys! –kecepatan nih- heheheheehe! Trick or treat! Give me something that was sweet, please! XDDD<p>

**Warning! SHONEN AI! YAOI! Boy Love Boy! Yang merasa dirinya cowok/male normal! Disarankan untuk tidak BACA! XD tutup saja dengan cara menekan tanda silang!**

Okay! Silahkan menikmati cerita ini, pastikan dibaca sendiri tanpa ortu ya~ -slap!-

**The Haunted Forest**

Entah bagaimana ini bisa terjadi padaku, aku yakin hanya mengalihkan pandanganku sebentar saja dari kakakku, Roxas, tetapi dia telah menghilang entah kemana dan aku sendirian, di tengah hutan yang gelap dan menyeramkan ini...

"Roxas! Kau dimana!" Teriakku dengan wajah ketakutan.

Angin berhembus dan membuat bunyi gemersik antara dedaunan. Aku gemetaran dan ketakutan mendengar suara itu, entah mengapa suara apa pun yang terdengar di sini, entah bunyi kakiku sendiri atau bunyi daun kering yang terinjak olehku, bagiku terasa menakutkan...

"Roxas! Ini tidak lucu! Aku tersesat! Tolong aku!" Teriakku hampir menangis.

Aku benci ini, tadinya aku dan Roxas hanya ingin menikmati hari Halloween dengan mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang seram, tetapi mengapa akhirnya aku harus menghadapi keseraman ini sendirian? Tidak biasanya Roxas membuatku takut seperti ini...

"Ah!" Teriakku kaget ketika mematahkan ranting pohon yang kuinjak, bunyi ranting patah itu terdengar menyeramkan.

Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku yang mulai panik, tidak ada apa-apa di sini, hanya ada pohon, semak-semak, sama...

Entah mengapa, aku merasa ada yang menatapiku dari suatu tempat. Aku langsung merinding, wajahku pucat pasi, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa...

"Roxas...?" Panggilku dengan suara kecil, aku merasa sangat takut untuk berteriak saat ini mengingat aku merasa ada yang mengawasiku.

...

...

...

Tidak ada jawaban apa pun. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang terjadi pada Roxas? Dan dimana aku sekarang? Aku terus mencoba mencari jalan keluar, tetapi tidak berhasil dan kurasa saat ini aku tersesat...

Aneh, sungguh aneh. Seharusnya hutan ini tidak luas, tetapi mengapa aku merasa hutan ini sangat luas dan membuatku tersesat? Kata Roxas, jika tersesat, berjalanlah terus satu arah selama tigapuluh menit kearah mana pun, maka kau akan keluar dari hutan ini. Tetapi sudah satu jam lebih sejak aku terpisah dari Roxas dan mencoba mencari jalan keluar, tetapi tidak berhasil...

Aku merasa sesuatu yang dingin terjatuh di wajahku. Kusentuh wajahku dan melihat...

"Aaaaaaah!" Teriakku histeris melihat tanganku berwarna merah.

Aku berlari, tidak ingin tahu apa yang berada di atasku. Aku terus berlari sambil menangis ketakutan, mengapa bisa ada darah yang menetes dari atas! Apa yang terjadi! Aku tidak mau tahu, aku tidak mau tahu! Aku takut untuk mengetahuinya!

Aku tersandung dan terjatuh dengan keras. Kakiku terasa sangat sakit akibat terjatuh...

"Ugh...,"keluhku sambil mencoba bangun dan duduk, kakiku terkilir...

Dari kejauhan, aku dapat melihat seseorang di depanku, dia bersinar di tengah gelapnya hutan ini...

'_Ha-hantu!_' Pikirku panik bukan main.

Aku mencoba bangun, tetapi kakiku terlalu sakit untuk bangun. Aku pun merangkak, merangkak menjauh secepat yang aku bisa agar hantu itu tidak mendekatiku...

"Hey." Seseorang lalu menyentuhku.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriakku histeris, aku tidak menyangka hantu itu menangkapku secepat ini.

"Ow, kau tidak perlu berteriak sekeras itu," kata orang yang menyentuhku.

"Huh? Kau...bukan hantu?" Tanyaku dengan wajah takut.

"Well, aku ini hantu," jawabnya.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriakku sekali lagi setelah mengetahui bahwa dia ini memang hantu.

Dia lalu menutup mulutku dan membuat teriakku menjadi pelan. "Aku bercanda," katanya sambil menutup sebelah telinganya saja.

"La-lalu, mengapa kau bercahaya!" Kataku tidak percaya.

"Bercahaya?" Tanyanya dengan heran. "Maksudmu kunang-kunang yang mengelilingiku ini?"

"Huh?"

Setelah kuperhatikan baik-baik, dia memang tidak bercahaya, tetapi kunang-kunang yang mengelilinginya itu yang membuatnya terlihat bercahaya.

"Mengapa... kunang-kunang ini mengelilingimu?" Tanyaku heran.

"Hum, aku akan menjawabnya asalkan kau berjanji tidak akan berteriak lagi," katanya.

"Hum," kataku sambil mengangguk pelan.

"_Well_, aku ini memang hantu," jawabnya.

"HUA—," aku hendak berteriak lagi, tetapi mulutku terlanjur ditutup oleh tangan.

"Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan berteriak, bukan?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum sinis dan aku hanya mengangguk dengan wajah ketakutan. "Okay, aku tidak akan membunuhmu atau menculikmu, aku hanya ingin bertanya, mengapa kau berteriak dan mengganggu ketenangan hutan ini?"

"Um..." Aku merasa ragu-ragu untuk menjawabnya, tapi jika aku diam, mungkinkah dia tidak akan berhenti mengangguku? "...aku...tersesat," jawabku dengan muka memerah.

"Oh, kukira kau terluka," katanya sambil tertawa. "Well, no wonder you're lost, karena kau seharusnya tidak boleh berada di sini ketika hari Halloween, dimana hutan ini menjadi dimensi lain bagi pada hantu yang meninggal di hutan ini," jelasnya.

"Wh-wh-what did you just say!" Kataku dengan wajah terkejut.

"Hutan ini adalah hutan yang sering dipilih banyak orang yang ingin bunuh diri, makanya ketika hari Halloween, roh orang yang bunuh diri akan muncul menampakkan diri di hutan ini," katanya dengan evil smile dan membuatku semakin takut. "Ah, tapi tenang saja, hanya aku saja yang menampakkan diri, sisanya menjadi kunang-kunang saja," katanya dengan senyum yang berusaha dibuat ramah, tetapi tetap saja senyumnya membuatku takut.

Aku masih takut padanya karena tahu dia ini hantu. Dia pasti berniat mencelakakanku, maka dari itu dia muncul di depanku...

"Hey, kau takut padaku?" Tanyanya dengan senyum sinis.

Aku tidak menjawab dan hanya menatapnya dengan wajah takut, tentu saja aku takut! Bagaimana aku tidak takut! Bayangkan, saat ini ada hantu di depanmu! bagaimana kau tidak takut!

Entah mengapa aku ingin lari darinya, tapi kakiku sakit, bagaimana ini...

Tiba-tiba dia menyentuhku dan aku menjerit lagi, dia terlihat menutup telinganya...

"Bisa tidak kau tidak menjerit? Aku hanya menyentuhmu, bukan memakanmu...," katanya sambil menghela napas. "Aku hanya ingin membuat kakimu membaik."

Meski dia berkata demikian, entah mengapa aku sulit mempercayainya. Aku selalu menghindar setiap kali dia mencoba menyentuhku dan ternyata itu membuatnya kesal...

"Man, you are annoyed," katanya dengan kesal. "Stop moving!" Katanya sambil memegang kakiku yang terluka dengan kasar.

"Ouw!" Teriakku kesakitan ketika kakiku disentuh olehnya.

Entah mengapa tangannya terasa dingin bagaikan membeku. Sakit di kakiku perlahan berkurang dan mengejutkan lagi, saat tangan Riku lepas, luka di kakiku hilang...

"Bagaimana—"

"Karena aku hantu," selanya sebelum aku selesai bertanya. "Kami, para hantu mempunyai keistimewaan masing-masing," jelasnya dengan senyum sinis.

"..." Aku hanya terdiam dengan wajah kagum, tidak kusangka dia bisa menyembuhkan lukaku.

Ketika aku mengangkat wajahku, dia menciumku...

"HUAAAA!" Teriakku kaget ketika dicium, kepalaku terbentur batang pohon ketika aku mencoba menjauh darinya. "Ouch!" Teriakku kesakitan.

Kulihat Riku tersenyum sinis sambil menatapku. "You're cute."

"I'm not..." Mukaku memerah ketika dia mengatakannya.

"Hey, come with me," katanya sambil menjulurkan tangannya kepadaku.  
>"Why should I?" Tanyaku waspada.<p>

Tiba-tiba aku merasa sesuatu menarik tubuhku bangun dan mendekati Riku...

"Wh-what's happening!" Kataku panik melihat tubuhku serasa melayang.

"Just come," katanya dengan senyum sinis sambil meraih tanganku.

"No, aku tidak mau!" Kataku menolak.

"It's okay, aku tidak akan melukaimu," katanya sambil memegang bahuku, mendekatkan tubuhku dengannya.

"Don't touch me you pervert!" Kataku sambil mendorongnya menjauh.

Riku terlihat tersenyum sinis dan menggenggam tanganku dengan lembut, aku berusaha melepaskan genggamannya, entah mengapa genggamannya sulit kulepaskan, padahal dia tidak menggenggamku dengan erat...

Aku di bawa menuju kesebuah danau yang penuh dengan kunang-kunang yang berterbangan di sekitar pinggiran danau. Entah mengapa, danau itu terlihat indah sekali...

Sayangnya, ketika sedang menatapi kunang-kunang yang indah ini, aku dikejutkan oleh Riku, dia menyentuh penisku, dan meremasnya...

"Aaaaah!" Kataku sambil memejamkan mata sambil memegangi tangan Riku. "Apa yang kau pegang, pervert!" Teriakku dengan wajah memerah.

Dapat kurasakan dinginnya tangan Riku ketika tangannya menyelinap masuk kedalam bajuku.

Aku mendesah pelan, aku merinding akan sentuhannya yang... aku benci mengakui ini, but it's feel so good...

"_You like it, do you_?" Tanya Riku sambil berbisik di telingaku.

Mukaku memerah padam, aku tidak ingin mengakuinya tapi tubuhku menikmatinya. Otakku berteriak dan menyuruhku agar menghentikannya, tapi tubuhku tidak mau menurut, seakan-akan dia sedang mengendalikanku...

Kusadari bahwa kunang-kunang itu mengelilingi kami, itu membuatku tambah tersipu karena aku dapat melihat tubuhku sendiri –Riku mengangkat bajuku—yang disentuh olehnya.

Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba celanaku terasa kendor dan melorot kebawah dengan sendirinya, sehingga yang menutupi penisku hanya celana dalamku saja yang saat ini hendak dilepas oleh Riku...

"No," kataku dengan wajah memerah sambil menahan tangan Riku yang mencoba melepaskan celana dalamku.

Riku lalu menciumku sambil mendorong tubuhku mendekati pohon. Aku tersandar di batang pohon dan tidak dapat bergerak bebas akibat ditekan oleh Riku.

"Hum..." Aku mencoba mengelak dari ciumannya, tetapi tidak berhasil.

Ketika aku lengah, Riku menyelinapkan tangannya memasuki celana dalamku dari belakang dan menyentuh bagian sensitifku...

"Ah!" Aku mendesah keras ketika bagian sensitifku disentuh.

Riku memasukan satu jarinya dengan pelan dan aku pun kaget. Kakiku terasa lemas dan nyaris terduduk di rerumputan jika Riku tidak menahan tubuhku.  
>Perlahan dia memasuki jari kedua dan ketiga, memasukkan dan mengeluarkannya beberapa kali, aku merasa ingin cumming, tetapi kutahan...<p>

Aku mendesah berkali-kali setiap kali jarinya keluar dan masuk kembali, it feels so good, damn good...

Akhirnya aku membiarkan Riku melepaskan celana dalamku tanpa perlawanan, entah mengapa aku tidak dapat melawannya lagi...

Dia memegangi penisku dan menjilatinya dan menghisapnya...

Tubuhku langsung merinding ketika dia melakukannya, aku memegangi rambutnya dan berusaha untuk tidak cumming, tetapi aku tidak sanggup lagi menahannya...

Cairan putih keluar dan mengenai wajah Riku, aku terkejut ketika cairan putih itu terkena wajahnya. Aku bingung harus berkata apa padanya dan dia hanya tersenyum sinis sambil memegangi pahaku...

"Pernahkah kau merasakan ini masuk ke pinky holemu?" Tanyanya sambil mendekatkan penisnya pada pinky holeku.

Mukaku memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus. Astaga! Aku dapat merasakan penisnya menyentuh kulitku! Aku bahkan tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaannya...

"I'll take it as no," kata Riku dengan senyum sinis.

Maka dia memasukkan penisnya secara perlahan...

"Ah! Wait!" Kataku mencoba menghentikannya, tetapi dia tidak mendengarku. "Aah..." Aku mendesah dalam sambil menggenggam rumput dengan erat.

"It's tight," kata Riku memberitahu. "I bet it was your first time, right?"

Aku tidak menjawab dan mengalihkan pandanganku darinya dengan muka merah padam, tentu saja aku tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya!

Dia memasukkannya semakin dalam dan dalam, entah mengapa, meski sakit, aku merasa semakin dalam dia memasukkannya, entah mengapa ada sensasi aneh and that feel so good...

Aku mendesah dalam ketika dia menyentuh spot sensitifku, dia mengeluarkannya dan memasukkannya lagi dengan cepat secara berkala. Aku menggerang kesakitan sekaligus mendesah, setiap rasa sakit itu selalu berganti menjadi kenikmatan yang tidak dapat kujelaskan dengan kata-kata...

"I'm gonna cum on you, Sora," katanya memberitahu.

"Wh-what!" Kataku terkejut. "Tunggu!" Kataku berusaha menghentikannya.

"I'm not gonna wait, get ready," kata Riku dengan senyum sinis.

"No! Dont-aaah!"

Aku dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat keluar dari penisnya, seperti sebuah cairan dan rasanya... damn, nyaman sekali...

Dia lalu mengeluarkan penisnya dan menatapiku dengan senyum sinis. "Sepertinya kau sangat menikmatinya."

Aku tidak menjawab, berusaha menstabilkan nafas dan mengistirahatkan badanku yang tegang. Aku sungguh benci mengakuinya, tetapi dia selalu berkata BENAR.

"Hum, to bad sebentar lagi jam 12 malam, berarti malam Halloween akan berakhir...," katanya dengan senyum sinis. "Sora, let's meet again at the next Halloween day," katanya sambil berbisik di telingaku.

Aku merasa mengantuk sekali, ingin tidur...

Keesokkan paginya, aku ditemukan dalam keadaan pingsan oleh Roxas dan beberapa orang yang membantunya mencariku. Aku ditemukan dalam keadaan pantless, oh my god, sungguh memalukan...

Aku dengar-dengar dari rumor-rumor yang tersebar tentang diriku, katanya aku di_raping_ oleh hantu penghuni hutan itu dan tentu saja Roxas marah besar mendengar rumor itu meski kenyataannya memang benar.

Soal hutan tempatku menghilang itu, ternyata hutan itu disebut the haunted forest karena setiap malam Halloween, beberapa orang yang menghilang di sana ditemukan telah di_raped_ keesokkan harinya, sama seperti diriku...

Selain itu, memang benar bahwa di hutan itu, sering sekali ditemukan mayat yang gantung diri. Mungkinkah darah yang mengenai diriku karena ada yang bunuh diri pada malam itu? Aku juga kurang tahu karena tidak ditemukan satu pun mayat saat pencarianku…

Entah mengapa, aku tidak menyesali akan kejadian yang menimpaku kemarin malam. Mungkin aku ini orang yang paling aneh, tetapi aku berharap, bisa bertemu dengan Riku lagi, in the next Halloween day...

Tapi, bagaimana caranya aku bertemu lagi ya, tahun depan? Kurasa aku akan memasuki hutan itu lagi. Tapi kali ini sendirian saja, agar tidak membuat Roxas cemas.

See you at the next Halloween day, Riku.

**END**

**Author Note:** lol, happy ending? Ehehehehehe, Halloween tahun depan akan ada kelanjutan story ini, so, review! X3


End file.
